Upper Evergreen Forest
You don't have to solve all the puzzles or complete any of the quests to get through this zone and into The Swamp Wall: you just need to complete the third puzzle of field 5. The same thing goes for the Lower Evergreen Forest. However, to get through The Swamp Wall you must chase the Stranger into there. This means you have to adventure in whichever area you found him in until he leaves it (when you solve puzzle 2 of field 4). It appears that you will always find the Stranger in the first area you enter, and that you don't need to go completely through that area. For example, if you found him in the upper forest, you can adventure there until you solve puzzle 2 of field 4, then adventure in the lower forest until you're all the way through it. This hasn't been confirmed, though. If you've tried, please tell us about it in the comments section below. Quests |name2=1.Fresheners for Freddie |type2=child |desc2=Collect 20 Air Refresheners for Freddie. You can find Air Refresheers in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task2=Find 20 Air Fresheners |reward2= |name3=2. Beetles for Brianna |type3=child |desc3=Collect 30 Pine Beetles for Brianna. You can find Pine Beetles in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest |task3=Find 30 Pine Beetles |reward3= |name4=3. Pete's Paint's Gone |type4=child |desc4=Collect 35 Tubes of Paint for Pete. You can find Tubes of Paint in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 35 Tubes of Paint |reward4= |name5=4. Suzzies' Saws |type5=child |desc5=Collect 25 Saws for Suzzie. You can find Saws in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 25 Saws |reward5= |name6=5. Tent Spikes for Tasmin |type6=child |desc6=Collect 50 Tent Spikes for Tasmin. You can find Tent Spikes in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task6=Find 40 Tent Spikes |reward6= }} Puzzles Puzzle12-1-1.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 1:' 25 Barrier to Quest - Beetles for Brianna and Field 2 Puzzle12-1-2.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks Fishing Hole Puzzle12-1-3.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 3:' 30 Puzzle12-2-1.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 1:' 25 250 Dusty Padlock Schematic or Glowing Geode Schematic Puzzle12-2-2.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle12-2-3.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks Field 3 Puzzle12-3-1.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 1:' 25 Barrier to Field 4 and Suzzies' Saws quest Puzzle12-3-2.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 2:' Unlocks Store - Golden Pocket Watch or Golden Plate Puzzle12-3-3.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 3:' 30 Puzzle12-4-1.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Shortcut Puzzle12-4-2.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks Field 5 Puzzle12-4-3.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 3:' 30 250 Steel Dowsing Rods or Fine Magnifying Glass Puzzle12-5-1.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Quest - Tent Spikes for Tasmin Puzzle12-5-2.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle12-5-3.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 3:' 30 Gear Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The entrance is accessible by making a U-turn around the trees lining the eastern side of the 3rd puzzle field and looping around to the northwest. The puzzle has 49 puzzle pieces. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 Gold and an Evergreen Gnome. Category:Areas